Un amor psicologico
by CassGoto
Summary: Una chica yandere puede hacer lo que sea por la persona que ama pero que pasa cuando la pareja de esa persona no esta dispuesta a dejarla ir? lograra Rin conseguir su objetivo. Aceptas entrar a leer?
1. Chapter 1

Autoras. CassGoto y Katsumi

CassGoto: Hola hola bienvenidos a un amor psicológico

Katsumi: Una historia bien bella

CassGoto: Vocaloid no nos pertenece ni a Katsumi ni a mi

Katsumi: Comenzamos

1.-

Normal Pov:

Era una mañana soleada en Tokio, donde los niños jugaban, los pájaros cantaban y las parejas paseaban pero no nos importa más bien se encontraban caminando por el bosque un chico rubio de ojos azul y su novia, una hermosa chica de ojos aquamarinos al igual que su cabello que estaba sujetado en dos coletas sin saber que eran perseguidos por una acosadora rubia y ojos azules la cual planeaba en secreto la muerte de aquella chica y se imaginaba como seria si tuviera a su amado junto a ella.

-Len cariño ¿no sientes que alguien nos vigila?.- pregunto la chica

- Ha de ser tu imaginación Mike.- dijo Len

Len tomo de la mano a Miku y la guio hacia un pequeño arroyo donde la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en aquellas aguas calmadas y al paisaje le daba cierto tono rosado ambos se pararon a la orilla del arroyo e imaginaron su vida junto (N/A: CassGoto: que cursis Katsumi: pero es bien bello)

-Yo debería estar en el lugar de es usurpadora pero no te preocupes cariño ya pronto no nos estorbara HUA HUA HUA.- dijo Rin (N/A: Katsumi: eso es una risa macabra? CassGoto: déjame en paz)

-Miku ¿oíste algo?.- pregunto Len

-No nada.- decía Rin desde el árbol

-No ¿Por qué?.- dijo Miku.- Bueno regresemos al campamento ya casi obscurece,

Miku jalo con sus delicadas manos a Len y lo condujo hacia el lugar de donde provenían, Rin como toda acosadora los siguió, al atravesar los portones del campamento un chico peli azul se abalanzó sobre Rin si piensan lo que deberían pensar, si es Kaito.

-Rin ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te sientes bien?.- dijo Kaito

-Aléjate de mí rarito acosador pervertido.- dijo Rin y se alejó enfadada pues había perdido de vista a la pareja cuando llego a su cabaña se retiró la chamarra la cual la protegía del frio la chamarra en su interior mostro una foto del rostro de Len dormido, cuando las compañera de Rin entraron a la cabaña está oculto la chamarra inmediatamente.

CassGoto: que les pareció

Katsumi: fue una pequeña introducción

CassGoto: ya estamos trabajando en el próximo capitulo

Katsumi: Dejen reviews

CassGoto y Katsumi: Nos leemos¡


	2. Chapter 2

Autoras CassGoto y Katsumi

CassGoto: Hola a todos, creo que ya van a ser dos meses desde que subimos esta historia, gracias por el review y por quien nos agregó a favoritos.

Katsumi: Esperamos que disfruten este cap.

CassGoto: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z nos pertenece ni a mí ni a Katsumi.

Katsumi: ¡Comenzamos!

Realmente envidiaba a Rinto Kagamine, ese ser que convivía día y noche con su amada Rin, aunque no le sorprendió, era una relación normal entre gemelos ¿no? Al igual que él y Lenka, se había dado cuenta de que su hermosa naranjita Rin había estado siguiendo a Kagamine, se preguntaba porque, empacaba con desesperación pues apenas se había levantado y eso porque el profesor Gackupo mando a Meiko-san a despertarlo, sabía que la castaña sentía atracción hacía el, sin embargo alguien ya ocupaba su corazón, recordaba el día en que le había conocido con su seño totalmente fruncido y delante de él evitando que los chicos que habían ido a golpearle por atraer a la castaña.

_Flash back_

_Rin tenía las manos en su cadera, las piernas ligeramente separadas, su moño blanco acomodado a la perfección, cabe decir que los chicos de aquella institución admiraban a la chica, la cual practicaba Judo y era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, a Rin Kagamine no le faltaban admiradores que intentaban conseguir una cita con ella mientras salía de la escuela, se limitaba a rechazar amablemente y tratar de no ser ruda con ellos, y ahora la niña perfecta se encontraba delante del defendiéndolo_

_-¿Y bien que pasa aquí?.- dijo Rin_

_-Ah- Kagamine-sempai no esperábamos verte por aquí.- dijo uno de los chicos nervioso_

_-¿Kaito-kun? ¿Qué te hicieron estos salvajes?.- dijo Rin_

_-Pues realmente solo entendí algo de Sakine-san y luego me encontré en el piso.- dijo Kaito_

_-Ah, chicos que Sakine se enamorara de Kaito no me sorprende después de todos es uno de las pocas personas en esta escuela, que no es rebelde, obedece las reglas y es muy amable, en otras palabras un alumno de excelencia.- dijo Rin_

_-Oh Kagamine-san ¿nos estas despreciando?.- pregunto uno de los chicos_

_-¿Cómo no hacerlo?.-dijo Rin_

_-A ella.- grito el que parecia ser el líder de aquella bandita._

_Los 5 chicos que estaban enfrente de ellos se lanzaron encima de la presidenta, ella esquivo al primero para luego darle un patada en la espalda, al segundo lo recibió con un puñetazo en el estómago, al tercero le lanzo una piedra a la sien, asi que callo inconsciente, el cuarto estaba por atacar y todos sus oponentes se ponían e pie para enfrentarla de nuevo, sin embargo algo que nadie vio venir ocurrió, Rin había apresado al líder y ahora posaba suavemente sobre su cuello un cuchillo._

_-Dile a tus perros que se vayan.- dijo Rin_

_-¿Crees que me das miedo? No entiendo de donde sacaste ese cuchillo pero no me das miedo, Hatsune sácamela de encima.- dijo el líder_

_Asi es escucharon bien Hatsune, pero el mayor, Hatsune Mikuo, solía estar en problemas, tantos que con unas palabras de Rin al director y una inspección a su expediente serian razón suficiente para expulsarlo, se dirigió hacia Rin pero para en seco al ver que esta le apuntaba con una pistola sin dejar de mirar al líder._

_-No me molestaría derramar un poco de sangre aquí.- dijo Rin_

_-¿Qué quieres?.- dijo el líder_

_-Lárguense.- dijo Rin_

_-Retirada.- dijo el líder y volteo a ver a Kaito.- suertudo _

_-Lo siento, no quería que presenciaras eso.- dijo Rin tendiéndole la mano a Kaito para que se levantara_

_-No te preocupes y gracias.- dijo Kaito_

_-No hay de que.- dijo Rin_

_Fin flashback_

Generalmente las personas se hubieran asustado y saldrían corriendo, pero su caso fue todo lo contrario, ¿Cómo se enamoró? El simple hecho de ver el lado obscuro de una chica, le excitaba de sobremanera.

Salio de su cabaña para encontrarse con sus compañeras ya arriba en el autobús, excepto a Kagamine, quien al ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tenía la obligación de cuidar de los alumnos.

-Llegas tarde Shion.- dijo Rin.- hace 5 minutos que debimos haber salido

-Lo siento.- dijo Kaito

-Olvídalo solo sube de una vez.- dijo Rin

Gran sorpresa al ver que el único asiento disponible era a lado de Miku Hatsune, pues Len se encontraba refunfuñando al lado del profesor Kamui, se sento intentando mantener el espacio más posible, dirigió su mirada hacia Rin quien al parecer iría con su mejor amiga; Luka Megurine.

Suspiro y se puso sus auriculares, Rin ya no actuaba tan dulce y amable con él desde que empezó a seguirle, pronto cayó dormido.

En la casa de Rin

Rinto salio con prisa hoy su hermana regresaba del campamento y a él se le había olvidado completamente, se sentía agradecido de tener una hermana tan buena como ella, entonces recordó que de todos los chicos con quienes podría almorzar siempre estaba a su lado, protegiéndole a pesar de que el mismo podía hacerlo, no la culpaba, después de la perdida de sus padres, ambos se habían hecho más unidos, aunque recientemente sentía las miradas de odio que le enviaba el amigo peli azul de su hermana , quien realmente le preocupaba era su hermana, recientemente se encontraba saliendo por las noche a muy altas horas de la madrugada o simplemente no pisaba la casa, cuando por fin llegó a la estación de autobuses, notó que no había nadie y la era la hora para la que se programaba la llegada, algo paso pues conociendo a la perfeccionista de su querida hermana, sabía que cuando decía algo lo cumplía al pie de la letra, por fin después de 5 minutos llego el camión, se despegó del poste en él que estaba recargado y espero a que bajarán, como lo esperaba su hermana bajo primero.

-¡Rin! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?.- dijo Rinto

-¿Rinto? Si ¿Por qué?.- pregunto Rin

-Te tardaste 5 minutos más de lo que dijiste.- dijo Rinto

-El idiota de Shion se levantó tarde.- dijo Rin

-Uff menos mal.- dijo Rinto

Para entonces las miradas de muerte de Kaito ya se habían posado en Rinto.

-A si, por cierto Rin, Rui marco, dijo el ella y Rei vendrán a quedarse, al parecer la tía Lily tiene que salir a un viaje de negocios, además dijo que te traía lo que le habías pedido.- dijo Rinto

-¿La tía Lily? No me sorprende, haber ahora que le encargue.- dijo Rin

De repente en su rostro se formó una sonrisa totalmente macabra, y su mirada se ensombrecía.

-Asi que ya lo consiguió.- dijo Rin

-¿Qué le pediste?.- pregunto Rinto

-Etto… instrumentos de jardinería.- dijo Rin

Si bien Len era uno de los chicos más deseados de la escuela superior, Rinto también lo era pero en la escuela media, asi que tenía posada las miradas de todas.

_Bip bip _

Se oyó la bocina de un carro, todos voltearon para encontrarse con un mercedes xly2, de la cual se abrió la puerta y salieron un par de gemelos exactamente la copia de Rin y Rinto solo que pelinegros, si bien sabían que la familia de los Kagamine eran ricos, pero jamás creían que hasta tal grado.

-Toma Rin.- dijo Rui

-Arigato.- dijo Rin tomando la gran bolsa negra que Rui le tendía

Olvidándose de la presencia de las demás personas abrió la bolsa para encontrarse con cuchillos, pistolas, hachas, motosierra, bombas de gas venenoso y entre otras cosas, a lo que su clase se quedó con cara de traumados.

-¿Instrumentos de jardinería?.- pregunto Rinto con tono de nadie te cree.

-Etto si.- dijo Rin

-Y porque parecen armas que rebanan personas.- pregunto Rinto

-Etto el jardinero dijo que sus herramientas no servían contra las plantas del jardín.- dijo Rin

-¿Y las bombas de gas venenoso?.- pregunto Rinto

-Etto son para matar plagas.- dijo Rui ahora luego se llevó a Rin a la casa de los gemelos Kagamine arrastrándola por el brazo

-¿Por qué no me da buena espina?.- dijo Rinto

-No lo sé, pero desde que Rin llamo a Rui no paro de conseguir armas, creo también hay una bazuca hay.- dijo Rei

-Apúrense o estrenaremos esto en ustedes.- gritaron sus hermanas a lo lejos.

Los chicos tragaron en seco, sabían que cuando amenazaban lo cumplían

-Ya vamos.- respondió Rinto

Toda la clase intercambio miradas entre ellos excepto Len que parecia preocupado, ¿y por quién? Por Rin obviamente.

CassGoto: espero les haya gustado!

Katsumi: nos vemos en el próximo cap.


End file.
